It's a Crazed World
by not-so-immortal-witch
Summary: Percy & the gang are going abroad! They are on a mission to find a half-blood at a place called Hogwarts. What happens when they meet the golden trio? Will they be friends or enemies? During TGoF & right after BotL. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**Hello**

**My first fanfic, be nice please!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, well, here it goes: I don't own PJO or HP, Happy?**

It's a Crazed World

Harry Potter looked out the window of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was midnight, and he was lonesome without anyone to talk to. You might wonder what any boy was doing up so late. Well Harry Potter wasn't just any boy. He was a wizard, a wizard who needed to finish his homework for school if he didn't want detention for a month. His uncle, aunt, and cousin were out at an overnight cruise. Uncle Vernon had left the house after going up to Harry and saying: "One scratch on this house boy, and you'll be locked in you're room for the week!"

Harry, who heeded this, as not wanting to spend a week coped up in his room, was extra careful in the house that day. Soon he would be going to Hogwarts for his 4th year. Soon he would be home. Soon all would be well.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was woken up by his best friend, Annabeth Chase. "PRECY JACKSON! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WE'VE GOT TO GO TO ENGLAND!" That was what she had been yelling at him for the last 5 minutes. Percy grumbled and got out of bed. Annabeth instantly calmed down. "Oh! Let's get dressed! I can't wait to see the history there!" she said before walking out the door to get her suitcase. Percy changed into some faded jeans, a camp shirt, and sneakers.<p>

Soon Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood by the docks. Chiron had figured the best way to travel was by boat, so Percy wouldn't get struck down. Percy would speed the boat so they could get to England within about 8 hours. Annabeth, as you could see, was very excited. Annabeth was so excited, she didn't even notice the tracking device that a hand stuck into her suitcase.

* * *

><p>"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU GET DOWN HERE AND GET THIS BLOODY BIRD OUT OF HERE!" Harry's uncle Vernon yelled. Harry rushed downstairs, and tried not to laugh. A beautiful barn owl was chasing his aunt Petunia around the living room, Dudley was hiding under the kitchen table (it was amazing he fit), and his uncle Vernon was running around trying to catch the owl in a net. "DO SOMETHING BOY!" Vernon yelled when he saw Harry.<p>

Harry ran into the living room and the owl stopped chasing Petunia to fly over to Harry. It stuck out it's leg, and Harry untied the package. The owl flew up the chimney into the morning air. Harry looked at the letter. It was from the school, excellent.

Soon the Dursley's were eating their breakfast when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon got up and went to the door. They heard uncle Vernon's angry voice, and the front door slam. "Boy!" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry came into the living room. "Explain this!" Uncle Vernon showed Harry something in his hand. It was a letter, with so many stamps, there was only a square inch to write the address on.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of chapter one. I know it was lame, but I had to start somewhere. I will update weekly I think, but between reversals, and flute, school, and homework, it's going to be a bit tough. I promise that the next chapters will be better. Anyway, Till' next time!<strong>


	2. New People

**Hi! I know I said I would update weekly, but I had time today.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR or RR would I really be writing in fanfiction? No, I would be getting my personal publisher to publish the new amazing book I just wrote.**

**Chapter 2: New People**

Annabeth sat down on the boat and looked around. No one was there. She took out a little diary, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we are going to London, England. I'm very excited to see the architecture, but I'm afraid of meeting monsters we've never fought before. _

_I think that's all for now,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth quickly put away the diary when she heard someone coming. No one could know she kept something as girly as a diary. It would be totally embarrassing to her honor.

Percy walked in with a map. "Annabeth! I don't have a clue about how to read this! What am I supposed to do!" he wined.

Annabeth sighed and began to teach Percy how to read a map.

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at the letter in his uncle's hands. "Well," Uncle Vernon Growled "Explain this!" Harry looked at the letter again. "Why don't you open it? I can't explain it until you read it." Harry told his uncle.<p>

Uncle Vernon huffed and opened the letter like it was a bomb. He read it and asked Harry "What is this quiddich? You've been invited to a quiddich match it says" Harry told him it was a wizarding sport. "Can I go, please?" he asked. Uncle Vernon thought this trough for a while and decided that he would like to get the boy out of his household, before jumping letters or something of the sort came trough to them again.

"Fine." he said coldly. Harry almost jumped for joy. "Thank you." he said quickly before rushing up the stairs to his small cluttered room. When he got there Pyg the owl was flying around and greatly annoying Hedwig.

Harry untied the parchment tied to his leg. He read the note from Ron telling him to send Pyg back pronto no matter what his uncle had said. He quickly tied a piece of parchment with the words: _It's okay, they're letting me come. _ And sent Pyg out the window

* * *

><p>Percy (with his new map skills) directed the boat to a London port. When they finally got there, Annabeth jumped off looking a bit green around the gills. "Finally! We made it to solid ground!" she yelled, earning several odd looks from the pedestrians passing by. "Well we're supposed to be picked up by a man named Arthur Weasley, do you see him?" Percy asked Annabeth, who asked what he looked like. "I don't know." Percy admitted.<p>

Finally the trio saw a sign that said **PERCY, ANNABETH, & GROVER **in all caps. They ran over to the man holding the sign. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully. Arthur Weasley was tall, with flaming red hair and glasses. "You can call me Mr. Weasley. I take it you are Percy, Annabeth, and Grover?" Mr. Weasley asked. The trio nodded. "Let's go, the car's waiting." he told them. He lead them to a green car with a little flag that said: **MoM**. "Mom? Why does it say mom?" Annabeth asked curiously. "Ministry of Magic, I'm only borrowing this car." Mr. Weasley said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. The three teens climbed in the back as Mr. Weasley stepped in the front.

"Ministry of Magic?" Annabeth asked quietly. Percy shook his head and said: "Weird."

* * *

><p>Percy and his friends got dropped off at a big house that looked like it was about to topple over, because it was leaning. "Amazing!" Annabeth breathed. Before the others could say anything there was a great whoop from inside the house. A boy, obviously Mr. Weasley's son, yelled: "They said he could come dad!" Then he realized he was shouting at three american teens as well as his dad. The boy flushed. "He can come? That's wonderful!" said. We'll just have to get him through the floo network!" Mr. Weasley said. Annabeth sent a confused look toward Percy. Percy shrugged. I'll be right back, please make you're selfs at home!" he said waving his hand in the general direction of the trio. "Come on Ron, are you're brothers inside?" The boy nodded and turned around. They all walked inside to find, was that greek fire in the fireplace?<p>

calmly walked up to the flames and said Number 4 Privet Drive, and stepped into the fire. The others did the same. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat down in the kitchen chairs. About fifteen minutes later a boy with green eyes, glasses, and black hair shot out of the chimney. He landed on the floor, and before he could get up, Ron, and his brothers landed on top of him.

A series of "Oof!", "Get off!", "That's my foot!", "Ow! Don't yank my arm!", and "My face! My face!" followed. When they got untangled, the boy with green eyes (he looked a lot like Percy) asked: "Who are you?" Annabeth looked at Percy and Grover and replied: "New people."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Please R&amp;R! It would make my day! Anyways, Grover doesn't say much in the first few chapters, but thats because he's suspicious of them. He'll talk a lot more in the next chapter. So, thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Where in the World is Annabeth?

**Hi!**

**Special Thanks To: Shooplet and Shadow the Ranger. You Inspired me to write this chapter!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own - Line! Line! I forget my line!**

**Person w/ script: Your line is: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Inheritance Cycle, The...**

**Me: Um, excuse me?**

**Person w/ script: The Hunger Games, Monopoly, Checkers, Greek Mythology...**

**Me: _HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!_**

**__Person w/ script: The Pyramids, Floo Powder, AVPS, AVPM...**

**Me: *Covers Ears* AHHHHHH!**

**It's a Crazed World**

**Chapter 3: Where in the World is Annabeth?**

****After long introductions, and much yelling on Mr. Weasley's part. Everyone went upstairs to bed. Harry and Ron showed Percy where to sleep, and he drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow. Soon enough though he was woken by a very annoyed girl with bushy brown hair. "Who are you?" Percy asked sleepily. "I'm Hermione Granger, and if you don't get up, you will be in a lot of trouble. Besides, you're friends are already up." the girl said. Hermione exited the room and Percy heard her footfalls on the stairwell.

He groaned and dragged himself out of bed. With a yawn he pulled on a blue sweatshirt that said: **Forget about going GREEN, go BLUE! ** Then he began to (try to) comb his hair. He pulled up an old pair of jeans and some old sneakers.

On the was down to breakfast, he bumped into Annabeth. Percy's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, hi Annabeth." he said quickly. "Hi Percy." she responded. They hadn't really talked since the quest.

Both of them rushed downstairs to find the toast buttering itself, the bread slicing itself, the dishes cleaning themselves, and some many other things doing impossible things.

"What's going on? Why is everything doing everything by itself?" Percy asked. "Magic, duh!" Ron said. "Ronald!" scolded Hermione. "Now Harry, tell us more about the dreams that you told us you were having.

The trio kept chatting about dreams, Annabeth went outside to get fresh air, and Percy zoned out. He was so focused on his own thoughts, he didn't realize the person standing outside the window holding Annabeth by the throat.

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed Annabeth's absence first. She tapped Percy on the shoulder. He whirled around like she was going to attack him. Then he noticed who it was and calmed a bit. "Have you seen Annabeth? It's been an hour since she went out." she asked him. "Annabeth? No I haven't seen her around." as Percy said that, he got nervous, what was taking Annabeth so long? She had just gone out to the front to get some fresh air. "I'll go look for her. Tell me if you see her." Percy told Hermione. She nodded and picked up a book. "See you around." she told him.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy headed outside. Where could she be? "ANNABETH!" he called. No answer. Uh oh, this didn't seem so good. "Annabeth?" he called again. Still no answer. <em>This is weird. <em>Percy thought as he headed farther and farther from the front lawn.

He checked everywhere, the front yard, the back yard, then he saw it, the chicken coop. There was a shoelace sticking out of the closed door. Either Annabeth wanted to hang out with the chickens, or something was wrong. He opened the door to find a note. The shoelace was laying on the floor. He opened up the paper. It said:

**_You're too late little hero, she gone, but don't worry, she'll be safe as long as you do exactly as I say. As long as you do that, you can have her back. We don't need a scrawny daughter of Athena! _** **_-Kronos, lord of time_**

****Percy's heart beat fast. He took the not and the shoelace back to the house. He told Mrs. Weasley that Annabeth had been kidnapped by some crazy man. What he hadn't said was exactly who the crazy man was, just an angry, crazed family member.

Mrs. Weasley told him he'd had a long day and needed rest. Percy readily agreed, he felt really tired. Soon he was asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>Percy dreamt he was at the new titan fortress. It was made of black obsidian and had an creepy feeling about it. The dream zoomed in on a small cage that could fit one person sitting down. Annabeth sat inside, she rattled the bars of the cell. "Percy? Are you there? I can sense you are there, its either that or I'm going crazy." she asked quietly. "If you're there I'm at the Titan's fortress. Downstairs in the cellar. If he wants you to do something for him, don't do it. It's for the best." The dream faded.<p>

Percy was startled awake by a chocked scream.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 3. It's not as good as I hoped, but I hope it was okay. Grover still hasn't said much, but this chapter didn't really have him in it. I think he was sleeping in through all of this. So I'm going to try to get Grover to talk more after this chapter. R&amp;R please, it would make my day (again)! Oh, and here is a virtual cookie (::)<strong>


	4. Chiron's Message

**Hi!**

**This is chapter 4!**

**Grover's turn to speak up!**

**Thanks to all who R&Red and added my story to alert, favorites, added me as a favorite or author alerted me!**

**Really appreciated it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Chapter Three: **

**Chiron's Message:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Grover went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and he smiled back, even though he still didn't trust these people. Especially after Annabeth disappeared. He looked at the strange clock with the nine hands. Each had a name on one.

Grover ate his breakfast (vegetarian of course), and went up to the room he shared with Percy, Ron, and Harry. Thankfully they weren't in the room so he could have alone time. Just as he was settled down and about to read a nature book, an iris message made him jump. Chiron's face appeared in the mist. "Ah Grover, so good to see you again." he said. "Hello Chiron, what did you iris message me for?"

Chiron then launched into a story about witches and wizards and a magical world. Before he started though, he made Percy come up and listen too. By the end Percy looked really bored.

"You have to go to school with them and act like a wizard. We know there is some demigod there, and they are in grave danger. You must help them" Chiron said before swiping his hand through the mist and ending the connection.

Percy and Grover stood around wondering what to do about what in demigod speech, they called: 'A problem'.

Finally Grover yelled: "I'VE GOT IT!" so loud there were shouts of annoyance from downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, but I really didn't want to write a long chapter. Also, I'm posting a companion story to this one right after this about the demigod at Hogwarts life at Camp Half-Blood. Check that out to get a bit of background on this mysterious demigod. :D <strong>


	5. Trips to Magical Alleys

**Hi! I have extra time right now so I will make a new chappie!**

**kenziejaxsonrules7: Thanks, but can you really use FF for a story, and I'm not sure I will be able to update constantly. Virtual Cookies to You! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**It's a Crazed World Chapter 5: Trips to Magical Alleys**

* * *

><p>Percy, Grover, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley bustled into the alley through a brick wall. Of course, when they went through the wall, it was an archway, but before it was tapped on the precisely right brick, it turned into a brick archway. Percy gasped. The place was amazing. He looked around at the shops and saw the most spectacular things. Living Owls flew around in one shop, and another was selling long robes. "Oh Percy and Grover dears," Mrs. Weasley fussed. "Do you have you're wands, books, potions, basic wizarding supplies, and robes?"<p>

Chiron had explained that the wand situation had been taking care of, so Riptide would be shrouded in the mist to look like a wand. They gave Grover a stick, and put magical enchantments on it, to make it look like it was doing magic.

The other things where not taken care of however. Percy told her that they had their wands, but nothing else.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and dragged them to a shop called: _Flourish and Blotts_. While Mrs. Weasley told the man behind the counter what they needed, Percy and Grover explored the shelves. They found the ancient greek sections, and Percy plucked a book of the shelf. He read the cover: _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _Translated to Ancient Greek_. Percy thought it might come in handy later, so he brought it up to the front desk just as Mrs. Weasley and the assistant came back with their schoolbooks.

"I'll get this." Percy told the cashier, who asked for some galleons. Percy didn't know what they were, so he offered the man some gold drachmas. They must have looked like galleons, because the man excepted them without any questioning. "Thank you sir." he said, waving to Percy.

Percy wondered what other things wizards could conceal, if they could hide that alley so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats all for today!<strong>

**R&R please!**


	6. Running Into Walls for Magical Platforms

**Hi! I have extra time right now so I will make a new chappie!**

**A special thanks to: percyjacksonharrypotterrules my most consistent reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**It's a Crazed World Chapter 6: Running Into Walls to Get to a Magical Platform**

* * *

><p>"So we are getting to Hogwarts from here how, exactly?" Grover asked Harry, who was becoming a newfound friend. "We just run through that wall," he said indicating the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "It's just an illusion, wizards and witches can run through it though. Once we get through there, we get to a secret part of the station, get on a train to Hogwarts, and we get there in a few hours." Grover wondered if satyrs could get through the wall. He hoped so, he did <em>not<em> want to crash into that wall and come back to camp with a broken face. They stopped in front of the wall. Well, now Grover would find out.

Harry noticed the look of panic on Grover's face. "Don't worry, I was scared too, we can all go in together." Ron, Harry, and Grover sprinted towards the wall with their luggage. Grover shut his eyes and waited for impact. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2... Grover stopped. He was counting in negatives, he hadn't felt impact! He opened his eyes to find himself in another train station. The sign: Platform 9 3/4 hung above his head. A scarlet steam engine with the words: The Hogwarts Express on the front blew steam. Grover looked around as the rest of the Weasleys appeared. The twins, Fred and George helped lug everyones trunks on the train before departing to meet up with their best friend, Lee Jordan, to 'talk prank business' as they put it, with a reproachful look from Hermione as they left. A train whistle sounded and everyone filed into their compartment.

As the train left, Grover struck up a conversation with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Percy watched Grover talk to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, completely excluding him he might add, a bit jealously. He was losing his best friend to these weird wizard people. He took out a notebook he'd recently been carrying around. The notebook contained all his ideas for saving Annabeth. He seemed to be the only one who really cared. He wrote down some more ideas, crossed them out, and wrote in more. He dejectedly put away the notebook and sat for a while.<p>

Soon he a voice call "Anything from the trolly? Anything from the trolly?" An old lady with her hair in a bun came to their compartment. "Anything from the trolly dears?" Harry, Ron, and Grover got up. They came back with a whole lot of sweets and pastries. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed them around and explained what each was. Percy opened a chocolate frog, and yelped as it jumped on his face and out the window. Everyone laughed.

Soon the seven were interrupted by a knock at the compartment door. Percy opened it and an asian girl with long black hair and dark eyes stepped in. "Can I sit here?" she asked. Harry nodded, seeming unable to speak. He accidentally dropped a pumpkin pastry on the ground and splattered it all over his shoes. Ginny nudged him and glared at the girl. "Hi Cho." Harry managed to choke out. "Hi Harry." she said. "Oh, and you might want to clean your shoes, you've got pastry all over them." Cho gave a stunning smile towards Harry, earning her another glare from Ginny.

Percy tried to ignore Cho's flirting with Harry. He really didn't like all of that lovey/dovey stuff. Finally Cho told Harry she had to change into her school robes and Hermione and Ginny left to change into theirs. Once Percy had changed, he stared out the window until the train came to a stop at a place called 'Hogsmede Station'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is chapter 6. I might not be able to constantly update like I used to because of state wide testing, and other stuff, but I will try to as hard as I can. Virtual cookies to all who R&amp;R.<strong>

**Also, tell me if you would like to hear more from Annabeth.**

**That's all for now,**

**~not-so-immortal-witch**


	7. Annabeth's diary and Chat Boxes

**Bonjour! The first part of this chapter is from Annabeth's diary, which she managed to conceal from Kronos' evil minions of doom.**

**The second part is from a online chat that the golden trio learned to use from the Percy and Grover.**

**The third part is from a online chat between Grover and Percy.**

**The fourth part is Grover, Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on an online chat room.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I am being held captive by Kronos' army. Luke didn't seem like Luke, but I know he's still in there somewhere. I hope someone will finds me, because I know Percy and Grover must be looking for me. I have even made some escape strategies for myself. I think the best one to go with right now is:

I sneak some sort of weapon to startle the guards and run out. Then, I run all the way down the mountain, across the bridge, and to my dad's house. Once I get to my dad's house I will contact camp through and iris-message, and take a pegasus to Hogwarts. I'm not sure if that's going to work, but it's my best shot.

In other news, I've heard the guards talking about magic. They were saying that there was some sort of force outside of greek mythology. I couldn't make heads or tails out if it. What other magic is there other than the kind that you find in greek mythology? I mean unless they believe Merlin is real.

There isn't much more to write about, it's so dull here. They don't even have any books!

Sincerely,

_Annabeth Chase_

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Harry_Quiddich has logged on.<em>**

**Harry_Quiddich: Hello?**

_**Ron_hates_maroon has logged on.**_

**Ron_hates_maroon: Hey, Harry! This online chat thing is brilliant!**

**Harry_Quiddich: I knew these existed, I just hadn't ever been on one.**

_**Hermione_loves_books has logged on.**_

**Hermione_loves_books: Hi!**

**Hermione_loves_books: What books have you been reading recently?**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Um...**

**Harry_Quiddich: Schoolbooks, and Quiddich Through the Ages**

**Hermione_loves_books: Again, Harry? And Ron you should really read more!**

**Ron_hates_maroon: So, what do you think of the new kids?**

**Harry_Quiddich: They seem friendly, but its weird how that other one, Annabeth just disappeared so suddenly.**

**Harry_Quiddich: I mean, I'm friends with Grover, so it's okay to sleep in the same dorm as him, but Percy doesn't seem to like us.**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Yeah, they must've had some crazy relative to go kidnap someone.**

**Hermione_loves_books: Not to mention at somebody else's house.**

**Harry_Quiddich: And then leave a shoelace and a note in the chicken coop.**

**Ron_hates_maroon: They must be weirdos in the extreme.**

**Harry_Quiddich: No kidding.**

**Hermione_loves_books: Did you hear about the other schools coming here today?**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Yeah, I'm kind of excited to hang around some different people.**

**Harry_Quiddich: I'd better get the last of my homework finished. Bye!**

**_Harry_Quiddich has logged off._**

**Hermione_loves_books: Ron have you done your homework yet?**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Fine, I'll get it done.**

**_Ron_hates_maroon has logged off._**

**_Hermione_loves_books has logged off._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy_hates_monsters has logged on.<em>**

**_Percy_hates_monsters has started the chat room: "For Friends Only"._**

**_Percy_hates_monsters invites Nature_Grover to join chat room: "For Friends Only"_**

**_Nature_Grover has joined chat room: "For Friends Only"_**

**Nature_Grover: Hey Percy!**

**Percy_hates_monsters: What's up G-man?**

**Nature_Grover: I was just hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There very nice.**

**Percy_hates_monsters: I don't trust them.**

**Nature_Grover: Why? They are very welcoming and kind, you just have to give them a chance.**

**Percy_hates_monsters: Your my best friend Grover, but I never see you cause you're always with them! You won't even help me find Annabeth!**

**Nature_Grover: You've never asked me to help you find Annabeth.**

**_Percy_hates_monsters has changed his username to: Percy_hates_wizards._**

**Nature_Grover: Percy! Change it!**

**Percy_hates_wizards: Fine!**

**_Percy_hates_wizards has changed his name to: Seaweed-Brain_hates_wizards._**

**Nature_Grover: Percy!**

**Seaweed-Brian_hates_wizards: Fine G-man, but just for you.**

**_Seaweed-Brain_hates_wizards has changed his name to: Seaweed-Brain._**

**Nature_Grover: Thank you!**

**Seaweed-Brain: Will you help me find Annabeth?**

**Nature_Grover: Sure!**

**Seaweed-Brain: Thanks, but what was the plan you were thinking of at the Burrow, you never told me.**

**Nature_Grover: My plan was to make friends with the wizards, and gain allies to help us. As well as complete our main mission here: to find some demigod(s).**

**Seaweed-Brain: Nice plan. I think I could help you with that.**

**Nature_Grover: Thanks! I'm going to start a chat room now. See you in a little!**

_**Nature_Grover has logged off.**_

_**Seaweed-Brain has logged off.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nature_Grover has created chat room: "Friends Only!"<em>**

**_Nature_Grover has invited: Seaweed-Brain, Hermione_loves_books, Harry_Quiddich, and Ron_hates_maroon to chat room: "Friends Only!"_**

**_ Seaweed-Brain, Hermione_loves_books, Harry_Quiddich, and Ron_hates_maroon have logged in to chat room: "Friends Only!"_**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Hi!**

**Hermione_loves_books: **Bonjour!****

****Harry_Quiddich: Hey!****

****Seaweed-Brain: What's up!****

****Nature_Grover: Hey guys!****

****Harry_Quiddich: Um, who is **Seaweed-Brain?**

**Seaweed-Brain: That would be me: Percy!**

**Hermione_loves_books: Hello Percy!**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Just so you know Percy, my git of a brother's name is Percy too. Good thing you're not like him.**

**Harry_Quiddich: I am a Perfect!**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Ron! Where is my Head Boy badge? You took it!**

**Harry_Quiddich: Look at my new badge! LOOK AT IT!**

**Hermione_loves_books: Hmph, at least he does well in school, there's nothing wrong with being a Perfect and Head Boy.**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Yes, but there's everything wrong with being a show-off git!**

**Seaweed-Brain: ...Wow...**

**Nature_Grover: No kidding.**

**Harry_Quiddich: *Yawn* I'm really tired, see you tomorrow.**

**_Harry_Quiddich has logged off._**

**Ron_hates_maroon: Me too. See you guys in the morning.**

**_Ron_hates_maroon has logged off._**

**Hermione_loves_books: ****I should probably go to bed too, I need to be ready for classes tomorrow. Bye!**

**_Hermione_loves_books has logged off._**

**Seaweed-Brain: Night G-man.**

**Nature_Grover: Night Percy.**

**_Seaweed-Brain has logged off._**

**_Nature_Grover has logged off._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my awesome reviewer: harrypotterpercyjacksonrules and all of the people who favoritedalerted my stories or favorited/alerted me!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) cookies for you!**

**~not-so-immortal-witch**


End file.
